Various methods have been disclosed in the art for preparing mats of discontinuous thermoplastic fibers by directing gas streams at molten polymer (see EP No. 166830 and U.S. No. 3,849,241) and collecting the fibers on a screen. It is also known to flash extrude a fibrillated polymeric structure and to shred it by directing a stream of fluid at the structure at the moment of its formation (see U.S. No. 4,189,455).
The present invention provides novel processes for preparing pulp-like fibers, rovings or non-woven mats from lyotropic liquid crystalline polymers. It also contemplates and includes novel structures of subdenier fibers having different cross-sections and lengths which are produced thereby.